


Day 29: With Food

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [29]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Blow Jobs, Food Kink, George walks in on them, Ice Cream, M/M, McLennon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul have a little fun with some ice cream on the couch.





	Day 29: With Food

It was Saturday, meaning the four boys had a day off. They all realised that after only a little while it would be over with the days off and it would be hard work. Brian had told them that many times the day before, so Paul had decided to enjoy it. He was sitting on the couch in the living room, wearing nothing more than a simple shirt and a pair of old jeans as he read a book a drank a steamy mug of tea. A rock 'n roll record was playing in the background. He was alone in their little home in the centre of London. He didn’t know where his friends were, but he didn’t care. He only hoped they’d be gone for a couple more hours. It had been a while since he had had some time to himself. And so far, he liked it very much. Paul drank the last of his tea and flipped the page.

Of course, everything was simply too good to be true and Paul nearly had a heart attack when John suddenly let himself fall down onto the couch next to him. He hadn’t even heard him come in. Paul sighed and looked up from his book to give John his fuck-off-now-if-you-want-to-live look. John simple grinned at him and opened a full bucket of ice cream before sinking his spoon into it.

"I thought you'd gone out," Paul hinted with a monotone voice. John didn’t notice, or chose not to, and merely shrugged.

"Not anymore," he simply said. 

"I can see that," Paul replied bitterly and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, a certain someone here is in a crappy  mood," John smirked. "Perhaps you should eat some ice cream. Might get your mood up," John told him and he lowered his eyes to the front of Paul’s old jeans.

"Or something…" he added and continued to stare until Paul was blushing and took John’s spoon to eat what was on it. John gasped.

"How rude!" he exclaimed, "someone should be taught a lesson." John winked at the younger man and put the bucket of ice cream next to the couch at Paul’s side and crawled over the younger man, sitting down on the man’s thighs. Then he gripped the bucket again and dipped his finger into it and smeared some onto Paul’s nose. He licked it off both seducing and sweetly. Paul giggled and did the same to John.

It wasn’t long before both men were topless and kissing sloppily as they painted each other’s chests with ice cream. Paul was giggling like an idiot as John trailed his chest with butterfly kisses and licked up every little bit of cream. The older man smiled with amusement at the little noises Paul made and how he squirmed so wonderfully under him. He got even bolder when Paul wrapped his legs around him and pulled his body closer to him. John spread some sweet ice cream over one of Paul’s nipples and got to work as his free hand moved down to Paul’s crotch and undid his trousers. Paul gasped and pushed his hips up as he felt the cold air tickle his skin. The older man scooped some cream on his hand and coated Paul’s hardening member with it until it stood proudly upright. The head glistering up at him and without another word John wrapped his tongue around it and licked all the ice cream off again, before letting Paul’s cock slide all the way down his throat. Paul cried out helplessly and trashed up under him that good feeling, giving John a hard time to keep himself from gagging.

"Fuck, Lennon…" he groaned and tangled his fingers into John’s hair and pulled lightly, making the older man groan with arousal around Paul dick, sending vibrations down the man’s body until Paul came, quickly and rather undone.

Paul tried to catch his breath as John licked him fully clean from spunk and ice cream before moving up and capturing Paul’s mouth with his own. Paul moaned into the older man’s mouth as he tasted himself on John’s tongue. Paul moved his own hands down John’s naked chest until he reached the man’s belt buckle.

Right when he opened it, the door swung open and George stormed in.

"John! Paul! We’ve got to… Oh God!" he nearly shouted as he saw the way John and Paul were curled up together on the couch. Their couch. The couch on which they all sat from time to time. And he could see by Paul’s pinkish cheeks that they were right in the middle of something.

"Fucking hell, Harrison! Knock, you fucking idiot!" John shouted and he threw a cushion towards him as Paul buried his face in John’s chest from embarrassment.

"Hell! It’s the fucking living room. I didn’t expect to find you two like… well… like this?!" George replied with a shocked expression on his face."We eat on that couch!" he told the two songwriters.

"Oh, stop whining. Just tell us what it is, Harri," John shot at George as he wiped his mouth, which made George suspicious of something he’d rather not think about it.

"Brian called. He wants us to go over to him. Fucking hell, guys. You both have a large bedroom!" George answered. He could not let it go. John swung another cushion to his head. It only missed George by half an inch.

"We’ll get ready, alright?" John told him and waved him out.

"Oh, yeah. No. Ringo and I will wait for you two to finish messing about on the couch. We’ve got all day, anyway. No fucking pressure."

"I told you, we’ll be there. Five minutes," John told him, "Just get out."

"Fine. Five minutes, or we’ll drag you two out," George agreed before quickly turning around and running out of the door as fast as he could.

John let himself fall down on Paul’s body with a tired groan.

"Relax. We’ll continue when we get back," Paul told him. John looked up at him and snickered before leaning down to kiss his younger lover.

"You’re amazing," he told him. Paul smiled with a shrug.

"I know. Now… let’s get ready. I don’t want to be late."

"Wow. And now you're suddenly not anymore," John shot at him teasingly as Paul wiggled free under him and rose to his feet.

"Haha. Very funny, John. Just come along, would you? If you’re good, I’ll give you a nice blow job," Paul offered.

"Now, that’s more like it," John exclaimed happily and got to his feet right away, making Paul laugh.

"Horny git," he called him.

"Drama queen."

"Says you." 


End file.
